Empire
Plot Part 1: Old Memories and the First Fight It was 5 years before but it was impossible to forget it. Tomas's death still haunted my dreams. The beast I saw that day never got out of my mind. It was hard to forget, true but it wasn't all terrible, as I was about to find out those would be my best years in hundreds of years. I marched on my brave stallion Vectis to the battlefield. We were a force sent to stop the rebellion that recently rose close to the heart of the great empire. "This is our first real fight friends, be prepared." James said as he marched to the right of me on his noble stallion praecox. "Are you calling the fight against the great beast a joke James?" Clifton said riding on James's left on Frater "No Clifton, I'm just saying we need to be prepared." I laughed over my friends silly little quarrel as I looked into the horizon we were marching to. I was ready. We came towards the scene. "Here is the emperor’s forces!" Announced the rebel leader. "There are only 3 of them! Has the emperor gone completely mad? This is child's play" "There is truth in the man's word, George" James told me, "The empire is falling apart. It sent us on this impossible journey because all of the others soldiers are occupied elsewhere, should we really continue to serve the empire?" "James," I paused for a second. "We can't leave. The empire is all we have worked for at the camp, it's our life for the good or bad." There was uncertainty in my voice and James noticed. "I'm just saying brother, the empire is falling apart, we need to think about what side we choose in this battle." I charged at their leader. "Clifton, take those 3 on the right, James attack those 3 on the right." My horse didn't stop going straight at their leader. "Surrender to Rome's might, traitors and your life will be spared" I kept charging getting close to crushing the man with my horse. "I don't think so." About 6 more of his people came to defend him, each having a shield and a sword and one of them had a spear. "If you don't get of that horse my guards will throw our spear at your horse." "URGH!" I groaned as I got of Vectis, there was no way I would let that guy take my horse. All six of his guards raised their swords at me. "Coward! Let’s fight one on one!" Their leader smiled. "True I could do that, but why waste my advantage?" His troops marched towards me. "Now it's time for my threat. Surrender to my might, solider of Rome, and your life will be spared." "NEVER! I'd rather die" I shouted. "That can be arranged" His army stopped in front of me and one of them raised his sword above me. "But, you look like a nice young lad, so I'll spare you, for now." The man who raised his sword backed away. "Why did you spare me?" I asked. "Because, George, you're worth to me far more than that." "How....How do you know my name?" I was on the ground with my knees feeling the urge to give up. I didn't know what happened but it felt natural. "Join me George! We can rule the entire world, together!" I wasn't sure what was going on but I was tempted as though some force pulled me to it. Then I realized that the man's voice changed and it was a voice I recognized. "You... you are the guy from the arena... YOU'RE THAT MONSTER THAT ATTACKED MY CAMP 5 YEARS AGO! YOU KILLED MORE THAN 10 KIDS!!!" Rage filled my body, I surged with power I raised my sword, got up and slashed through the unprepared 2 warriors in front of me sending them with a big hit back without looking back. "YOU KILLED TOMAS!!!!!" I slashed through the rest of the four people who were in a shock so they didn't react at all. "YOU KILLED MY FRIEND!!!!!!!!" I completely sliced the monster in halve. The guy died. I looked at his dead body for a second I felt like I shouldn't have done that but then I shook my head, he deserved to die. I looked at the 6 soldiers thinking that I should maybe kill them too but that thought quickly faded. No, they don't deserve it. I suddenly came to the realization that I just finished off 7 highly trained soldiers by myself. I smiled for a second but the smile quickly faded with the thought of their leader. I looked at my right side where both Clifton and the 3 traitors he fought were staring at me in awe. When the traitors noticed I was looking at them they quickly ran way knowing what was waiting for them. I smiled at Clifton and he smiled back. I looked left and saw James standing above the traitors he fought. "Nice work brother" he told me. Part 2: Family Secrets in Rome 3 Days Later…… George, Clifton, and I were standing in front of the doors to the Emperor’s office. We were in Rome, a city still with unpleasant memories of the past. We had past George and Clifton’s old home, the site of Leonus’s strange death. I never liked Rome because I always felt like was a corrupt city. There are only 2 reasons why like Rome even a tiny bit. The Doors opened and two guards let us in. Sitting down was a man. He was the emperor of the Roman Empire. “ So…. The battle was successful?” he asked. “ Yes.” George respectfully answered. “ Good. Tomorrow we can plan our next attack on….” “ what was with only sending 3 soldiers as reinforcements?” I yelled. There was a deep and sudden silence in the room. I knew that I’d crossed a line, and George’s tense body proved it. The Emperor started at me, and then motioned the guards. “ Take George and Clifton outside. I’m going to have a talk with this young man. “ They took George and Clifton out of the room, and soon it was just the two of us. The Emperor rubbed his eyes before looking back at me. “ James.. oh James….. if someone else was emperor and you asked that question, you’d be slaughter at this very moment. “ “ Well then I am sorry, but there was only 3 men, who were slaughtered at the beginning of the battle. There was only 20 of us in the battle, and 13 died. Ten of ours, 3 of yours. What were you thinking?” “ I was thinking “ AT LEAST I SHOULD HELP THEM A LITTLE BIT, CONSIDERING THAT ITS THEIR FIRST BATTLE, EVEN THOUGH OUR ARMY IS AT ITS LIMITS!!!!”” “ Well… then why even send them???” The Two of us looked at each other in frustration. I noticed once more that the emperor was aging. “ You remember what happened … 3 years ago, today right?” the emperor. “ Of course…. Uncle. “ I also noted how similar he and his father looked, after all… they were brothers. “ James… I met you while wandering in Rome. It’s been 3 years since. Many things have changed. You’re a 20 year old man. You’re in the army now. You are secretly engaged. What’s her name again?” I started blushing, when he mentioned the love of my life. “ Her name…. oh … her name is Erica. “ “ Erica… you met her over a year ago… and you still haven’t told George about her? Or even me?” “ You know why I haven’t told him about you. “ “ Because of the disaster at Camp Bellator ROMAE. You don’t want to have him meet me only for me to be killed. But what about Erica?” I grew uneasy thinking about the moment George learned about me and Erica. I turned around, and revealed my thoughts. “ George has always wanted to be a soldier. We just joined the army, and if he learned now that I was leaving…. I don’t know what’d he say. I’m worried about that. “ The Room was quiet for a while, as I thought about that moment. I could imagine that moment right now. “ I CAN’T BELIEVE YOU’RE LEAVING???? WHAT ABOUT ALL WE WORKED FOR? THE CAMP???? I HATE YOU!!!!” I focused on the Emperor once more. “ James…. I know you are scared. That’s fine. But you have to reveal the truth soon. James… I have to tell you the truth. “ “ The Empire is breaking apart. “ “ Yes…. Yes it its. You know how our emperors haven’t been nearly as good as any of the old ones. Well… things are falling apart. The Empire is dying. Our borders are so stretched out, its too big. Soon, one of the barbarians will get thru, and that will begin the end of Rome itself. “ “ Why can’t you shorten the empire? “ “ If I could, I would have already done it. “ I thought about how I was right, for once in my life. “ Uncle ….” “ James, things are collapsing. Rome is dying slowly. But if you allow your family to crumple… it’ll never be fixed. Do the right thing, and tell him now. And even though I’ve told you the truth... There is the tiny chance that one man can save Rome. That man might be George. He just became a solider. Don’t let him loose hope in the empire, even if it is destined to die. “ I got up, and left the office as the emperor, and my uncle put his hand on his forehead, concerned about the future. Part 3: A Mysterious Man I was waiting outside of the office when James came back into the hall. “ What was that all about? Are you being kicked out of the army? “ “ No.. its fine. He just…. Gave me a warning. “ I looked at James, and I noticed that he seemed… different. “ James… is there something you aren’t telling me?” James started to act even stranger, and quickly replied. “ No… everything…. Everything is perfectly fine. Yep.. completely fine. “ I looked at him, and then decided to just ignore it. Soon, we found a tavern to sleep in, and got ready to sleep. I was preparing to sleep when James asked me a question. “ George… have you ever… thought about what you’ll do with your life… after you became a solider?” To tell you the truth, that question actually surprised me. I didn’t understand why he would ask me that question. “ Why would you ask that? “ “ I don’t know.. I’m just curious. “ “ Well… to tell you the truth…. No I haven’t. “ I looked up at the roof, concerned about why he was asking about this. “ Well… what would you do?” James asked again. “ Well…. I guess …. Once I was like… I don’t know… 23 or something…. I’d guess I’d find someone and… start a family…. Like dad. “ “ Yeah…. Hey… that’s like 3 years for me. “ “ Oh my gosh… that’s right. Man…. Time’s going by so quick. “ I went back to my thoughts… and all of these questions. However, I was tired, and quickly fell asleep. George was asleep, and Clifton was in a different room. I was however still awake, and for a good reason. I got up, and grabbed my black hood. I left the room, and exited the Tavern. ''I have to hurry…. She’s coming soon. '' I started running thru the door alleys and roads. As I was running, I bumped into a man. “ HEY… WATCH WHERE YOU ARE GOING YOU PUNK! “ I was able to escape Rome, and saw a giant tree. I slowly walked up, and saw a girl, leaning her back on the tree. I knew who that girl was. “ Erica….” Erica turned around and saw me. “ James… oh thanks goodness. “ We quickly ran to each other, and hugged each other. I looked at him, and said, “ How long has it been since we met each other the last time?” “ 10 weeks…. “ she replied. I opened my mouth in shock for a while, then closed it. “ Did you tell George? “ “ No….” I quietly replied. We held hands, and walked towards the fields. The Moon was full, and the fields kept blowing towards us. We looked up in the stars, sparkling in the darkness of the universe. “ Why not? We’re getting married, isn’t that something to tell him?” “ Yeah… but I’m still worried. “ We stopped on the top of a hill, surrounded by fields. “ But you’re my little solider. “ “ Well…. “ “ Promise me you’ll tell him soon… “ I looked at her blue eyes, her soft checks, and her brown hair. Normally, her smile was the greatest, and it made me smile when she also did. However, she wasn’t smiling, she was being serious. Luckily, we were still in a honeymoon phase of our relationship. I started feeling nervous when she asked me to promise that I’d tell George. “ Do I have to?” “ YES… WE’RE ENGAGED. COME ON… “ “ Fine… I promise. “ At that moment she smiled at me, and I started smiling again. “ Good. Man… I CAN’T BELIEVE WE’RE GOING TO BE ENGAGED! “ “ Yeah…. I can’t believe it. In a few months. Oh… “ She changed her face to a huge face of concern. “ Oh… what’s wrong?” she asked. I looked at her, and sadly said, “ Erica…. I have to head back. Tomorrow…we’re going to start getting ready to rejoin the army. “ “ What? But… I thought…” She started panicking, so I started to try to quiet her down. “ Hey Hey… don’t worry. Listen… I’ll tell him before the next battle. I promise we won’t die. “ “ But … what if…” she started as she cried. “ Hey.. we won’t die. I promised you that. We’ll marry… and we’ll raise a family. It’ll be fine, Erica. “ “ James… before you go… I have to tell you something. “ “ Erica… you can tell me later… I really have to go. “ “ James…. I’m pregnant. “ ---- Meanwhile, in a forest miles away from Rome, was a general, in charge of a legion of the army. A Storm was occurring, as the General’s tent The General was sitting down, reading a scroll on his bed. “ The Empire is strong and the strong is the empire. You must lead the empire and you must keep the empire strong. “ Suddenly, a huge fog entered the tent. “ What the… fog?” Suddenly, a mysterious shadow entered the tent. The General looked at the shadow, and realized it was a man. “ General Colan… do you know the location of General Will?” “ Ahhahh… ahh… noo…. He … he disappeared… after the camp got destroyed….” “ WHERE IS THE LOCATION OF GENERAL WILL????” “ Ah ahah… the island of… La Empira … it’s in a lake nearby Rome. “ The Mysterious figure stood there, silent for a moment as he was hidden in the fog. “ Thank you… but no one lies to… THE MAN IN THE SHADOWS!!!!” The only thing heard for miles, and minutes was screaming, as the General cried out in pure terror, and pain. TO BE CONTUINED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS… Characters Main Characters *George ( Story Teller ) *James ( Story Teller ) *Clifton *Erica *The Emperor *Tomas ( mentioned ) *Richard the III ( mentioned ) *Leonus ( mentioned ) *General Will ( mentioned ) Villians *The Man in the Shadows *Enemy Soliders *Man who's voice was the Monster's. Ads IN 5 DAYS... HEAN 10: THE 4 PIECES OF THE UNIVERSE - Everything will change, everything will be different. People will die, legends will be born, and the Rebillion Rises. Trivia *It took about a month to write it *Sci confrims that since the episode takes place 5 years later, topics like marriage and parenting will come up mulitple times *The Man in the Shadows is an alias. *The Man in the Shadows is hunting down George's Friends and Family Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Season Premieres